Lace Red Roses
by xDazedandConfusedX
Summary: Christine finds out she is with child, and is overjoyed. But how does Erik react when he finds out? Find out as our most lovely couple's story unfolds. Please read & review. T for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start this and see where it takes me. I technically got the idea from someone else, but it's still my own storyline. I don't know how many chapters it will be.**

**For the love of God, REVIEW PLEASE! I love you all. **

I sat in the wooden rocking chair facing the only window in our small, damp house. Erik preferred that I didn't call it our house, for it was a lair, a lair in which only a monster would live in, and that I was the only exception. I wasn't fond of the word "lair", though. Erik was right—when one thinks of lairs, they envision monsters and evilness, when Erik—whether he wanted to believe it or not—was the exact opposite of such things. I always tried to persuade him into believing that, to convince him that he was an angel, more of an angel than I am or ever would be, but it only angered him further. It wasn't often Erik lost his temper with me—he has _quite_ the temper, and he knows it—so he tries his best to maintain himself when I upset him. I really hate when I upset him.

And that's exactly why I was dreading the time when he gets home. He had been out for a while now, doing what, I do not know. He usually leaves a note or something when he leaves the house, but not today. It's been several hours since I'd find out, and yet I still could not keep my knees from shaking, or my stomach from fluttering. The medic's words rang through my mind still.

_You're pregnant. _

I shut my eyes and let my hands wander to my stomach. Nothing really felt different. Despite the morning sickness, increased appetite, and other symptoms that came along with pregnancy, I still felt like Christine.

But shouldn't I feel different?

It's been over a year since the night of Don Juan, and I haven't forgotten. Honestly, the entire ordeal of that night took a huge emotional toll on me. For months I wasn't the same as I usually was; it felt like time was passing slower, like I was missing out. Beautiful fall days felt gray. Erik's smile didn't hold the same feeling it used to with me.

After Raoul and I left on that dreaded boat—which, might I add, I still have trouble getting in and out of, and have in fact fallen out of several times—I thought of nothing but Erik. Nothing. I knew I had to go back, and I did. I don't regret it in the slightest. I love Erik with my entire mind and soul; he is my everything.

And yet, I still fear what his reaction to my condition will be.

In truth, I've always thought about motherhood. Since I was a young girl, my dying wish was to raise a little child of my own; someone who will never leave me and love me unconditionally; and whom I would love unconditionally in return. Just envisioning a sweet little baby in my arms made my heart flutter…

And then I heard a door slam shut.

I escaped my thoughts and quickly stood up, wondering how long exactly I'd been sitting there. I tried not to look too nervous.

"Christine?" I heard him call my name. I didn't reply, I didn't know how to.

"Angel?" He called again. "Where are you?"

I heard his footsteps approach the room I sat in, our room. I stared out the window still, paying no notice to my soon-to-be husband walking in the room. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around my waist, cradling my stomach.

Did he know! He had to know. No, of course he didn't. He's a man. Men don't detect these kinds of things.

My internal dialogue seemed to chatter endlessly.

"Angel…" he whispered into my ear. "Why have you not spoken to me all day?"

I kept my head down.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His whispers were heartbreaking.

"Angel…"

He was a heartbroken man.

"I need to tell you something," I spoke, finally. Keeping silence wouldn't make the issue go away. But was this really an issue?

"Yes?" He asked with so much uncertainty in his voice.

"Erik," I turned to face him, taking his hands in mine, "I'm with child."

His face completely paled, as if that were possible, judging by his already-translucent skin. He stood there, in utter shock, for a few seconds. When I heard a deep growl, erupting from…him.

"Arrgh!" He shouted, pushing me aside and twirling angrily around the room. I backed up against the wall, only for him to come up and grab me by my shoulders, forcing me to look at him head-on.

"How could you let this happen?" He growled.

"Me? I believe it is _you_ who is supposed to be careful about this kinda stuff!"

"You don't understand, Christine. What if he is like me?"

He let go of me and backed away, sitting down against the wall and rubbing his face in his hands. "I don't want him to be like me…" his voice trailed off.

"If he is like you," I walked over to him, sitting by him. "Then he will be the sweetest, kindest, smartest boy—or girl!—to walk on this earth."

He looked at me. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then I'll love him unconditionally," he faced me, "do you really not know me well enough to understand that looks don't matter to me?" He still kept his head down. I ran my palm over his back. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise…"

**Repondez, si'l vous plait.**

**(respond please) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello loves. How are you all? I am so glad I got this story up! This chapter was plenty of fun to write…please review…constructive criticism is much appreciated. **

Several months had passed, and I could tell that Erik still wasn't comfortable with my condition. Rarely did he shout or get angry with me anymore—my emotions were running so wild, neither of us knew what sort of remark would set me off—but I still could see in his eyes, see that he wasn't excited, like I was. I had already informed Madame, Meg, and my other friends at the Opera House of my news, and they were all over-joyed. According to my doctor, I was already two months along when I first discovered the news of my pregnancy. It's been four long, tough months I've been through, without much support from Erik.

I sat in the living room, sobbing my eyes out. All I could do was cry, and cry, and cry. Erik walked in upon seeing me and rushed over.

"Christine, love, what's wrong?" He asked me, cradling me to him.

"I—I—don't—" I couldn't make out my words.

"You don't what?"

"I don't know." Came my small response. And it was true; sometimes, I just sobbed endlessly for no reason, and Erik was used to it. Of course he sat there rocking and soothing me, but I still always felt so high-strung, and as if I were an annoyance to him.

Erik was very over-protective of me; even before we found out I was going to have a baby. Rarely did he let me go out to see my friends, but Meg visited me regularly. I never got too angry with him, for I knew he was doing it out of love and fear, fear of losing me again.

Erik and Meg liked each other very much, which was good, because then I was able to see her more often. I knew it made Erik feel happy to know he was well-appreciated. He often cooked my meals when I had my "bad days"—like today, for instance!—so Erik was cooking a delicious assortment of vegetables in the kitchen while I sat in the living room, thinking.

"Angel!" He called out to me. I loved when he addressed me with that name.

"Coming, love,"

We were sitting at the dinner table eating. I much more than him, like always.

"You really like that meal, don't you?" Erik teased me with a smile.

"You hush! I'm eating for two now, aren't I?"

He put his head down and stayed quiet.

"Erik…" I sighed. "Please. You've refused to talk about this situation for months. Nothing is changing. Please, just accept this…please…"

"Do you want to know the truth?" His voice came.

"Yes,"

"I _am_ excited," he stood up and stalked towards me. "I am _over-joyed_," he took my hand, standing me up, and led me into the kitchen. I squeaked when he picked me up and sat me on the countertop.

"Erik—what—what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. His hands begin to roam around my stomach, feeling every inch of it, placing his ears up against and kissing it. I couldn't help myself; I began to cry. I should've known. It wasn't often Erik spoke his feelings about issues that didn't directly concern me; however, he really did love my baby! No, he loved our baby. _Ours. _

I laughed and said his name, only for him to perk up his head—and for me to find out that _he_ was crying to! We both sat that way, Erik caressing my stomach, only a few inches away from where our child hid, laughing and crying and talking with each other. My entire night brightened up.

We fell asleep that night wrapped in eachothers arms and praying to God that this feeling would never end. We were so in love, and in just a few months we would have a sweet representation of it.

The next morning we awoke and ate breakfast together, having the most splendid conversation during it.

"A girl," he said, "I think it's going to be a little girl…with big eyes and chocolate curls."

"Oh? I think it'll be a little boy. A musical genius, with a beautiful face—and heart."

Our conversations went on like such, and our excitement only grew. Soon enough, Meg, Madame, and our other friends new how excited Erik was, too. According to Madame, one of the townspeople—God knows how they found out—told Raoul about what was going on, and he wasn't happy, at all. I really felt bad about what I was doing to him. He really was in love with me, and I so wish I could've returned his affections, but my heart belongs to Erik.

Just a few more months. Only a few more months until I was due.

"I love you, Christine," Erik said to me.

"And I you…"

**I am so sorry this is so short! I just do not have the time. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**One word. Enjoy. **

"Breathe real deep, in, out, in, out…"

Erik's deep, calming voice came from behind me. I was lying down with my head and upper-back resting on his lap, practicing the breathing exercises that my midwife recommended we do. I was due in just one week, though it felt like one year. And, to be honest, I was terrified. More terrified than I'd ever been in my life—and I've been through quite a few frightening circumstances before. I started to cry (as usual).

"I'm so scared!"

"Shh, now. Christine, you are the most confident, strongest woman I know. I promise you, you will be alright. And I'll be there every second of it," I hope he keeps that promise.

**(Insert line break. I'm sorry guys, Fanfiction always deletes them when I put them in,, and it makes my story crap.)**

I was lying in bed, it couldn't have been later than 3:30 in the morning, when I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my lower abdomen. _Oh my God, _I thought, _I can't do this now!_

I suddenly realized the entire bed was soaked with a warm liquid.

"Erik!" I pawed at him, groaning. How my stomach ached! I gripped his arm when he wouldn't wake up, moaning, "Erik!" He finally opened his eyes, abruptly sitting up, grabbing my arm and asking if I was okay.

"Go—_pant_—get_—pant_—the midwife!" I was in so much pain, I could barely breathe. Erik hesitated. "GO!" I shouted at him. I felt bad, but I needed help now, and I knew it.

Soon enough, Erik and the midwife came back, and I was lying there with Erik at my side, screaming my absolute head off.

"Christine, I'm here! Please, honey, stop yelling…you're okay…"

"Erik, you have _NO_ idea _WHAT_ I am going through!"

"I'm sorry!"

We went on like that endlessly. Atleast six hours had passed and nothing seemed to change. I thought I was going to die. Everything below my navel was on fire. During the rare moments I aloud him to let go of my hand—I knew I was hurting it—he paced the wooden floors of our room, so distressed. I wanted so bad to comfort him, but I wasn't in an ounce of comfort myself. Thankfully, my midwife was very sweet and supportive, as was Erik. I knew I shouldn't shout at him, I could tell he was in just as much pain watching me as I.

"Okay, dear, we're going to push now," My midwife instructive. I pleaded no, I knew I couldn't do it. It was too much for me. Erik gripped my hand and I did as she instructed, pushing when she asked me too, and my insides felt like they were being torn apart.

After much pushing and much panting, I could barely breathe, until a sudden relief washed over me as I heard a small cry.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Was all I could say, over and over again. I still could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. All I could focus on was the tiny child held in front of me. She was washed off at once and wrapped in a teeny, soft blanket. I was handed her.

I looked down and all I could do was sob in happiness. The midwife disappeared. Erik did, too. The entire world was gone, swept out from underneath of me, and given to me in the form of a beautiful little girl which I held in my arms. She cried at first, but I settled her down, and she looked up into my eyes, those small—but huge, for her size!—_beautiful_ different-colored eyes, just like her daddy. One was a pale blue and one was a pale green—I knew it would bother Erik, but I thought they were perfect all in the same. They say imperfection is beauty, but I saw nothing but flawlessness. She stared up at me, with such recognizable eyes, as if to say, "Here I am, mommy. I made it."

I looked over and noticed Erik fawning over her, sobbing his eyes out as well. We looked up and met eachothers eyes; it was perfect. We were a family.

I reached over and hugged Erik, holding our baby between us. I moved over on the bed and he climbed in, while the midwife walked out to give us some privacy.

"She is…so perfect…" Erik said, brushing his fingers gently against her face. She had a tiny smile on her face, a rare thing for a newborn to do. We both laughed out loud at the sight and cuddled her to us. Erik asked to hold her, and of course I said yes, even though I was more than reluctant to give her up so soon. Watching Erik hold and babble with her was the sweetest thing I'll ever see. Erik and I kissed and exchanged "I love you's", still never taking our eyes off her.

"Do you still like the original name you picked out?"

"Yes. Lacey."

"Lacey Marie." Erik and I agreed. We decided to tag my last name on hers, for Lacey Marie Daae had to be the most beautiful name I've ever heard.

"It's beautiful…and very fitting to her looks!"

We continued to fawn over her endlessly; the midwife eventually left, though we didn't notice. I didn't think I could get out of bed if I tried, I was that exhausted. I fell asleep, but soon enough I was awake again. In the morning I found Erik bending over her crib, picking her up and cradling her to him. He was so naturally good with babies, a plus I can't say I was expecting. He would make such a fantastic father, that I know.

My days were brighter. I didn't dread what I would do this day, or how I would feel the next. Every day was a new adventure for Erik and I to face—some very scary adventures!—and we were so content. Lacey was so pretty, a perfect combination of Erik and I. And really, that's all I needed for now.

**I absolutely SOBBED whilst writing this chapter haha. So much fun to write. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned…next chapter…adventures in babies! (Diapers, naps, crying, nighttime. It should be a good time. xD)**

**I also apologize for that damn line break I put in. Seriously, every time I put those little stars or a line, it just completely erases them. I hate it, too. X(**

** I also hope you all love her name…I personally think it's beautiful. Thanks for your reading, and continue to do so. (:**


End file.
